helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Kids
Hello! Project Kids (sometimes referred to as H!P Kids) is a group of 15 young girls chosen out of 27,958 applicants. The results for this audition were announced on the 2002.06.30 episode of Hello! Morning. The Hello! Project Kids support Hello! Project in various ways, such as dancing at concerts. A few of the kids were in short lived groups led by individual Morning Musume members (see ZYX and Aa!). However, their first recording and pv shooting was for the song: Ganbacchae!. Members *Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀) *Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) *Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子) *Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) *Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻) *Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅) *Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) *Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) *Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) *Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) *Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) *Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) Former Members *Umeda Erika (梅田えりか) Graduated - October 25, 2009 *Murakami Megumi (村上愛) Left - October 31, 2006 *Ishimura Maiha (石村舞波) Graduated - October 2, 2005 Groups *4Kids *Berryz Koubou *°C-ute *Buono! **Bello! Featured Groups * Aa! * Athena & Robikerottsu * Guardians 4 * H.P. All Stars * High-King * Kira☆Pika * Petitmoni V * Sexy Otonajan * Tanpopo# * Zoku v-u-den * ZYX History '2002' The Hello! Project Kids joined Hello! Project in 2002 and consisted of fifteen young girls chosen out of 27,958 applicants in the Hello! Project Kids Audition. The results for this audition were announced in the 2002.06.30 episode of Hello! Morning. They were called H!P Kids due to their young age at the time of their joining, although they have grown much older since then. Their first recording and PV shooting as a group was for Ganbacchae! in 2003. '2004' In early 2004, eight of the girls were placed into a new group called Berryz Koubou. The remaining seven girls were then referred to as Hello! Project Kids, but on 11 June 2005 they formed a new group named °C-ute. All the Hello! Project Kids participated in the 2004 shuffle unit H.P. All Stars. '2006' Arihara Kanna joined Hello! Project as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in 2004 and was placed into °C-ute at the beginning of 2006. However, she never joined the Hello! Project Kids group. '2007' In July, 2007 Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Suzuki Airi formed Buono! a unit formed for the sake of providing the openings and endings for the anime Shugo Chara! '2011' In 2011, Tsunku announced a new project within Hello! Project. Berryz Koubou and °C-ute would join to form the new fusion unit, 'BerriKyuu'. In November 2011, BerriKyuu released their debut single Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku. '2012' In 2012, Hello! Project Kids will reach their 10th Anniversary. On May 19, 2012, Berryz Koubou Captain, Shimizu Saki, became the leader of Hello! Project. This is the first time a non Morning Musume member is the leader of Hello! Project. On June 20, 2012, BerriKyuu will release their second single, 'Chou HAPPY SONG. On June 30, 2012, in commemoration of their 10th Anniversary, Hello! Project Kids, will release a photobook which commemorates their ten years within Hello! Project. Trivia * Minegishi Minami of AKB48 tried out for Hello!Project Kids, but didn't make it. * In 2002, the addition of Hello! Project Kids was the most amount of members added to Hello!Project. Category:Hello! Project Category:2002 additions Category:Berryz Kobo Category:C-ute Category:ZYX Category:Aa! Category:4KIDS Category:Buono! Category:BerriKyuu Category:Hello! Project Leaders